Hotel Lights
by The Cardinal Saint Miller
Summary: Just a small piece of Rolleigns fluff. Roman takes care of Seth after loosing their Tag Team titles. Rated T for language.


"What a day." Roman sighed deeply and allowed his body to fall onto the hotel bed that himself and Seth were sharing for the time being. It wouldn't be long before they were on the road again, only next time they travelled, they wouldn't have the company of their Tag Team Championship belts.

Seth shut the door to their room harshly, creating a loud thud. It echoed around the room and caused Roman to jump slightly. Seth had been moping the entire ride home, for good reason. Tonight they'd lost the one thing they treasured the most, besides each other.

Naturally, they knew this was coming. Roman was admittedly a lot better at handling such situations though. He sat up and watched as Seth stood with his arms crossed, staring blankly at the wall opposite him. A slight frown crossed his face as he finally looked to Roman.

"This isn't fair." He stated, before moving himself. "Why the fuck did we have to loose our titles? Why does Dean get to keep his?" Seth continued to mope as he sat down on the queen sized bed next to his boyfriend. He gently rested his head on his partners shoulder before planting a delicate kiss on Roman's deltoid.

"It's not the end of the world baby." Roman moved slightly and entwined his fingers with Seth's. The two held each other and shared a silent moment together.

"It feels like it." Seth sighed and buried his face in Roman's neck, causing the Samoan to smile. He adored the way Seth acted when they were alone together. Roman knew he was the only person that made Seth comfortable enough to do such things. Neither of them would share intimate moments when they were around others, since it would raise too many questions. Besides, they both enjoyed keeping their love life private. In a way, it made everything slightly more special.

"Do you want to go out?" Roman suggested.

Seth shook his head and then pulled himself away from his lover. He slowly stood up and looked to the window, that was now helping to illuminate the room. The moon was in full view, and it looked positively beautiful alongside the distant shimmer of city lights. Seth gently tugged at his shirt, forgetting that he'd taken a blow rather badly earlier. The bruise on the side of his stomach had inflamed severely since leaving the arena. He winced slightly, causing Roman to come to his aid.

"You okay?" Roman asked, in a delicate tone. Seth nodded, a few of the loose blonde curls fell in his face as he looked to his boyfriend for direction. Roman took Seth's shirt in his hands and pulled it off slowly, careful not to touch the swollen area just to the left of his tummy. The shirt shortly found it's way to the floor as Roman inspected the bruise.

"Do you want me to fix that for you?"

Roman was so caring. It was a mystery to Seth how he had managed to catch himself such a perfect guy. One thing was for sure though, Seth would do everything in his power to keep Roman for as long as he could. The word perfect really didn't cover it in Seth's mind.

"I just want to go to sleep." Seth leant his head slightly and left a kiss on Roman's cheek. The Samoan smiled and returned the favour and once again Seth found himself under the spell of rattling butterflies. He loved the way Roman made him feel. In fact, Roman was the first person to ever make him feel that crazy.

Once Roman had undressed Seth down to just his briefs, he allowed his boyfriend to crawl into bed. Seth was extremely careful not to lean on his injured side as he pulled the covers up over his shoulder and snuggled down into the pillow, closing his eyes in the process. He felt so worn out after such a long and tiring day.

Roman followed suit and undressed himself quickly, making sure to fold not only his, but Seth's clothes as well. They would be on the move again tomorrow, and it was easier to simply keep everything packed and ready to go. Knowing that Seth was almost out cold, Roman unzipped his travel bag took out a small black box. He opened it quietly and inspected the silver ring that shone beautifully in the moon light.

He allowed himself a few seldom seconds to appreciate just how adorable Seth looked when he was snuggled up. His black and blonde curls fell over his shoulders and Seth himself looked so precious. It was hard trying to find the perfect moment to pop the question when they were constantly on the move. Considering Seth was not only injured, but also tired and depressed, Roman decided it would be best to leave it for the time being. He closed the box softly and packed the ring away with the rest of his things before finally crawling into bed with his soon-to-be fiancé.

* * *

_Just a passing thought during a conversation I was having with a friend of mine. This is the first thing I've written that isn't M rated, it was actually quite fun. As always, feedback is greatly appreciated._


End file.
